


Kissed by fire

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Sansa is in hiding as Septa Alayne, Val finds her in the Riverlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: After hearing a rumour, Lord Snow sends Val south to find his other sister. Val doesn’t really know what she’ll find in the village where Sansa Stark is supposed to be hiding, but she had never expected to fall for a Southron Lady.





	Kissed by fire

**Author's Note:**

> For ASOIAF Rare Pairs' Wildling Weekend!

It was the screaming that woke her, but Septa Alayne didn’t have a chance to wonder about it as a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm around her waist hauled her off her sleeping pallet. Her heart started beating so frantically she thought it must be trying to leap out of her chest as she blinked and tried to catch her breath so she could call for help.

Finally, her eyes adjusted to the dark and she found herself staring into Val's face. 

Val had first arrived in the village a couple of days before. Alayne had never seen a woman like her before, so regal in her bearskin cloak and white breeches, and her dark golden braid tossed over her shoulder. Val strode through the village once she'd dismounted her horse, there was nothing ladylike about her, and yet she moved with a confident grace that attracted many pairs of eyes, including Alayne's.

Alayne could tell she was a tough woman who guarded her smiles, and the villagers all agreed her attire was unusual. There were whispers that she was a Wildling Princess who'd escaped from an evil king up north. Alayne had seen princesses, but that was long ago, in another lifetime, and Val didn't look anything like those ladies. Still, even without silk gowns and courteous smiles, she was easily one of the most beautiful women Alayne had ever seen.

She'd found herself staring at the other girl several times, and Val had stared right back with a knowing smile that made her stomach flutter.

One time she'd approached her, and Alayne's eyes had been drawn to the weirwood clasp at her throat. It had meant something to her once, but before she could remember what, Val interrupted her thoughts.

"Why do you wear that?" she'd asked, pointing at Alayne's wimple.

"I'm a Septa," she'd answered. "I serve the gods."

She had shrugged. "I know nothing about your Southron gods."

"I cover my earthly beauty to remain pious and pure."

She'd sniggered, letting her eyes trail up and down Alayne's robes. "Aye, you must be pure indeed if you don't realize you're only tempting others to uncover your earthly beauty like that."

Alayne had blushed something fierce at that comment, but Val had turned around and walked away before she could come up with an answer.  

She clutched the other woman's arm, finding her eyes in an attempt to plead with her. In the absence of any light, they appeared a darker grey than they did during the day.

"I'd love to hear you scream for me, but now is not the time," Val whispered with a smirk. "Can you be quiet for me, Lady Stark?"

She would have gasped at hearing that name if Val's hand hadn't still been covering her mouth. She nodded.

When Val removed her hand, she hissed: "What are you doing?"

Val continued to drag her out of the hut. "I'm stealing you."

"So it's true? You're a wildling!"

"I thought I told you to be quiet?" She looked more amused than angry. Alayne gave her a glare.

The cold night air hit her face first, and then the smoke did. People were running around, hollering and crying, Flames were devouring the wooden Sept. They reached higher and higher, grasping, hissing and roaring as they illuminated the dark skies.

"You set the Sept on fire!" she gasped.

"It was only a small fire," she shrugged. "I needed a distraction. Don't worry, the fat Septon passed out with a flagon of ale at reeve Ammett's house hours ago."

She led Alayne away from the huts and hovels and into the tree line. After a short, but treacherous walk they reached Val's brown garron, which was tied to a beech. She easily swung herself into the saddle and held out a hand to help Alayne up. 

She hesitated, biting her lip, but took the offered hand anyway.   

They rode until dawn and then some time after, until Val found a tiny clearing amidst a thicket of redwoods. Alayne watched her unsaddle the horse, softly speaking to it as she did.

She turned around and walked over to Alayne, reaching out to remove her wimple. Alayne let her.

"Kissed by fire," she murmured, fingering a strand of hair. "Good, we'll need all the luck in the world to get back."

"Get back where?" Alayne asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"North," she answered simply. "Lord Snow sent me to get you."

Sansa's brow wrinkled in confusion, but then she caught on.  _Jon, she's taking me to Jon._

"Truly?" she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper, afraid speaking too loudly would shatter the hope that started blooming in her chest.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Truly."

Val froze as Sansa embraced her, but when she kissed her, she could feel the wildling girl smile against her lips, and for the first time in years, Sansa prayed that life might be a song after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be longer and more fleshed out, but real life sucks ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
